villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Fat Cats
The Fat Cats are the main antagonists from the animation Tarboy, made by James Lee. They are three rich robotic brothers - Grunt, Blunt and one unnamed (or possibly censored as it started with a C and all the other names rhyme, so..) - who rule the world of robots. They have hordes of agents and henchmen who do the dirty work for them. History At first, the Fat Cats have many robot slaves who are forced to work in the mines all day. However, one day the brothers discover a more efficient method - without any slaves who are then thrown into the tar pit. Although they die in the pit, it isn't the end; their memory chips survives and combines with the tar, creating a small boy named Tarboy. He is full of the slaves' anger and misery, and the only thing he desires is to seek revenge on the Fat Cats. He starts in their corporate building where he gets thought a water cooler to. He attacks three agents of the Fat Cats and obviously kills two of them. The third manages to escape while Tarboy has to face well armed robots. However, strong Tarboy beats them all up and even is able to throw their rockets back at them. Tarboy then chases he third agent into a dark building and the Fat Cats send another robot to stop him. It almost works as Tarboy can't see his enemy in the dark, but the duo is then interrupted by a janitor who comes in and turns on the lights. When he sees them, he quickly turns the lights off, and Tarboy manages to kill his opponent. The Fat Cats realize they can't defeat Tarboy in battle, and make a plan to stop him for once and for all. They gather in one place and when Tarboy comes in to destroy them, they turn on many giant heat lamps. It is fatal to Tarboy who is made of tar, and he immediately starts melting, while the Fat Cats watching him. When their small enemy finally turns into a puddle, they leave the room and let the janitor to clean up the mess. He gives the tar into a jar and takes it home. Years later, this janitor tells his grandson a nighttime story about brave Tarboy and the evil Fat Cats. At the end, he says he believes that a piece of Tarboy still exists, searching for his body, which is kept by the janitor. And on the day Tarboy is resurrected, the Fat Cats will "see their ruin". Gallery Fat Cats' agents.png|The Fat Cats' agents Fat Cats' henchmen.png|The Fat Cats' henchmen Fat Cats 2.png|The Fat Cat's evil grin Trivia * The Fat Cats and their henchmen look similar to Canadians from South Park series. External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ACHVwA1D8fE Tarboy on Youtube] Category:Internet Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Siblings Category:Teams Category:Slaver Category:Leader Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Families Category:Mute Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Elitist Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Artificial Intelligence